the_official_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Red appeared in the first episode of the series, in which he was called by Professor Oak to see him in his lab. Along the way, he met up with his childhood friend and rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Blue, who was also called there. The boys raced to Professor Oak's lab, where he greeted them and explained that he was done with his new invention, the Pokédex. He explained that his lifelong goal was to make a full encyclopedia on all of the Pokémon in Kanto, but was too old to travel and collect data. He asked them to catch all 149 Pokémon to fulfill his dream, and that whenever they caught a new Pokémon, their data would automatically be input in the Pokédex. On a table, Red was given the choice of either Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur as both a starter Pokémon and a token of appreciation for willing to complete this task. He chose Charmander, and Blue went for Squirtle. Each young Trainer then began his journey. On Route 1, he encountered a Pidgey, but was unsuccessful in catching it. However, when a Rattata came by, Red was able to catch it and add it to the Pokédex. Red's first Trainer battle was with a Youngster, but when he tried to catch his opponent's Nidoran♀ in a Poké Ball, it failed. The Youngster, now suspicious of Red, withdrew his Pokémon and ended the battle. The Youngster pointed to Viridian City as the location where he caught Nidoran♀, so Red decides to go there. On the way, he saw Blue and agreed to a battle. Both Trainers used their starter Pokémon, but Red forfeited after Charmander was pinned down by Squirtle's relentless Bite. Brock noticed the disappointed Trainer and talked to him, cheering him up. Later, Red arrived in Pewter City and went to the Pokémon Center to video-chat with Professor Oak. After healing his Pokémon, Red visited the Pewter Museum of Science. As Red entered the Pewter Gym to challenge Brock, a Lass and her friend talked to him and said he had a million years ahead of him before he challenged the Gym Leader. Brock then appeared, and Red recognized him as the Trainer who had talked to him before. Trainer and Gym Leader did battle, with Red becoming the victor after a long match that took out most of his team. Eventually, he was able to defeat Misty and Lt. Surge. He also encountered a crime syndicate called Team Rocket who had stolen the TM for Dig. Eventually, Red arrived in Lavender Town, where he heard about some ghost sightings in the Pokémon Tower, the town's Pokémon cemetery. Red went to the Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House and met one of its volunteers, Reina. Reina told Red that Team Rocket was near town poaching Pokémon, and how a newborn Cubone had lost its mother to them, and Team Rocket had then taken over the Pokémon Tower as their headquarters and kidnapped the owner of the Pokémon House, Mr. Fuji. Red decided to take Team Rocket on, so he went to the overtaken Pokémon Tower, where he encountered Blue again, who had heard about it too. A ghost then appeared and Red sent out his Charmeleon to deal with it. Blue tossed him the Silph Scope, which he had stolen from a Team Rocket Grunt in order to identify the ghost, which was then revealed to be Cubone's deceased mother, Marowak. Reina appeared with Cubone, who had a tender reunion with its mother. Team Rocket then found the group, but were defeated in battle by Cubone and Red's Jolteon, so they retreated. Red advanced to the Tower's top floor, where he found a tied-up Mr. Fuji. Red returned to the Pokémon House, where Mr. Fuji gave Red a Poké Flute and two mysterious stones. Red then departed from Lavender Town and continued his journey. Now a more-than-capable Trainer, Red challenged and defeated both Erika and Koga in Gym battles. He found Team Rocket's hideout under the Rocket Game Corner, where he met their leader, Giovanni. Red then went to Silph Co., which had been overtaken by Team Rocket in an attempt to get the Master Ball, where he was able to free the Pokémon they had stolen and was rewarded by a Silph scientist with a Lapras. On the top floor, Red found Giovanni and saw that he was holding the Silph Co. president hostage. Red battled Giovanni with Charizard and lost horribly. Red left Silph Co. and challenged Sabrina to a Gym battle, which he won. Red also went to the Fighting Dojo and challenged Kiyo, proving victorious again. Red rode Lapras to Cinnabar Island and visited the Mansion first, where he found the Pokémon Mansion journals. Afterward, he challenged Blaine to a Gym battle and won. Red returned to Viridian City to challenge the final Gym, whose Leader was none other than Giovanni. Red had a rematch with him and even though Giovanni had the upper hand at first, Red was able to defeat him after a very long battle finally ended when Charizard defeated Rhydon. This defeat convinced Giovanni to disband Team Rocket, train to become a better person and Trainer, quit his job as the Viridian City Gym Leader, and respect Red as a Trainer. Owned Pokemon